


Scars

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How does it feel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Shepard runs one soft finger over his face, around the scar. "How does it feel?" she asks, softly.

Garrus doesn't answer at first. He doesn't touch her face - his talons are too sharp for that - but he's looking at her own marks, the angry web of red scar tissue. She's refused to have them regenerated; she says that they suit her.

She's right. Shepard's gone through things most people can't imagine. The scars seem to fit on her face, proof of her strength. He can't remember her face without them anymore. "Feels _right._ "

She smiles hungrily at his answer. "Good."


End file.
